


终不见长安

by Brenda15



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	终不见长安

从梦中醒来的那一刻，王耀产生了片刻的恍然，他盯着头顶缀满精致刺绣的灰色床帐看了很久，一时间不清楚自己到底是在何时何地。他动了动有些僵硬的手臂，蓦然发觉原本该躺在自己身侧等着自己醒来索吻的家伙不见了，他慌慌张张地从床上爬起来，忽略了身上某个隐秘部位传来的酸痛感，随便在地上拎了一件衬衫胡乱在身上一套，光着脚就朝外面跑去。

 

所有的焦躁不安在王耀狂奔到楼梯口的时候戛然而止，他看到了那个人在厨房里忙碌的高大身影，然后是闻到了咖啡沸煮时的香气，煎蛋和培根在锅里发出滋滋的声音，他伸手抚慰着大起大落后不知该如何放置的心脏。

 

“嘿，你醒了，快收拾收拾吃早餐吧。”正在忙碌着的男人听到了来自身后的响动，他解下围裙摆放着早餐，顺便给了他神秘的东方情人一个灿烂的微笑。

 

“嗯。”王耀没有说话，他凝视着那双深棕色眼瞳里温柔的光，轻轻点点头，乖乖听话去洗漱，曾在心里掀起惊涛骇浪的患得患失消弭于无形，王耀微微勾起了唇角，似乎是在嘲笑自己。

 

凯撒·瓦尔加斯的心情很好，毕竟爱心早餐的威力是无人可抵挡的，更何况也不是每天都有机会能看见恋人惊慌失措地穿着自己宽大的衬衣惊慌失措地从屋里跑出来，只有在看见自己那一刻才安心站稳的场景。思及此，凯撒涂番茄酱的手微微抖了一下，他不清楚王耀为什么总是在害怕自己会突然消失，兴许是以前受过很严重的情伤吧，不过没关系的，他断然是舍不得的。王耀琥珀色的眼眸中似乎藏着某种神秘力量，每当他看见对方深情又不舍地望向自己时，他只想不带任何情欲地吻去他眼睫的轻颤，拥他入怀，紧紧抱住他再也不松手。

 

“快吃吧，刚好你今天去开会，我待会出去画画。”凯撒把切好的各色水果拼成一个猫咪样式图案，小心地放进饭盒里，“待会带着在路上吃，别吃那些没营养的小零食了。”天知道他从王耀那贵的惊人的西服口袋里摸了一手饼干渣时的崩溃心情。

 

王耀很乖地坐在凯撒对面，他还没来得及换衣服，依然穿着那件宽大不像话的白色衬衣，细密的睫毛遮挡住了他眼中飞逝而过的犹豫，他轻咬了一口鲜嫩的鸡蛋，然后开口，“我三天后这边的工作差不多就要结束了，要回中|国，你，要不要和我一起回去。”王耀说完之后，如释重负地长出了一口气，他不由自主地握紧了手中的刀叉，有些紧张地等待着对方的回复。时间好像凝固了一样，偌大的屋内只能听见两人节奏不一的呼吸声，王耀低头看着盘子里精致的食物，忽然之间没有了胃口。

 

“别皱眉。”眉间传来的温热触感打断了王耀的思考，他恍然抬头，一头扎进凯撒满脸的笑意，对方指尖略带粗糙触感的热度熔化了他堆积在眉心的阴霾，“当然，听说中|国是个很美丽的国度，我还没有去过。不过，三天的话，护照什么的……”

 

“没关系，你跟我一起坐私人飞机回去，机票护照什么的不用担心，我会让人处理妥当。”王耀脸上灿烂的笑容晃了凯撒的眼睛，对方口吻里霸道的不容拒绝和小心翼翼微妙地混合在一起，凯撒不知道为什么，看见这样冲自己微笑的王耀心里泛起不易察觉的心疼。

 

凯撒宠溺地嘿嘿笑出声来，揉了揉王耀的脑袋，眼前的小家伙像是得到了老师表扬的幼稚园小朋友，明明开心地想要手舞足蹈却非要表现得满不在乎地挺直腰背故作姿态给充满嫉妒的小伙伴看。

 

【傻瓜】

 

这样一本正经的小情人格外让人有逗弄的欲望，凯撒不着痕迹地瞄了一眼对方餐盘里食物的残余量，不管怎样，他总不能让王耀饿着肚子去工作，看到对方吃的差不多的时候，轻轻弓起脚背，用自己的脚趾不轻不重地在对方光溜溜的脚背上不轻不重地磨蹭着。棉质袜子表面的粗糙感在自己的脚上反复磨蹭，王耀心里牢记自己今天绝对不能迟到了索性打算无视凯撒的撩拨，可是对方越来越过分，从脚上一直到小腿上。

 

“别闹了。”王耀佯装生气，他放下手中的餐具，餐桌之下他两只脚一前一后地夹击住了凯撒不安分的右脚，“今天的事很重要。”可这种猫咪撒娇式的威胁丝毫没有撼动凯撒半分，反而给了对方可趁之机。标准男友衬衣装扮的王耀下半身自然是一丝不挂，凯撒反而伸长另外一条腿，不轻不重地在对方微微敞开的双股间不可描述的部位勾蹭了一番。王耀的脸颊和耳尖立刻蔓延起一片充血式的红晕，他恼羞成怒地叫着凯撒的名字，在接收了对方无赖挑眉和笑容一枚后，抬脚就要给对方一脚，没想到竟然被对方紧紧握住。王耀惊诧地看着原本坐在自己对面的人一秒消失，他低头想要掀开桌布看个仔细，呵斥对方别再胡闹了，酥麻的痒意从脚心传来，王耀身体微微颤了颤，带着几分暖意的亲吻从脚背传来，生理上的舒适体验让他忍不住狠狠吸了一口气。

 

“吃你的饭，你多配合我，不就节省时间了。”凯撒带着几分戏谑的语气从餐桌低下传出来，王耀叹口气，还想试图打消对方的念头，却不知道该怎么说出口。热切的吮吻从脚踝处一直蔓延到大腿根部，王耀努力抗争式地尽可能不发出声音，可是凯撒并不满足对方这样倔强的模样，非要将小可爱弄出声音来，他使坏地用力啃了啃对方大腿内部白皙的嫩肉，混杂着痒意的疼痛从敏感的部位成功地让王耀一秒破功，他带着颤音的惊呼成功取悦了坏笑的凯撒。躲在桌底的凯撒即便现在看不见也知道，自己的恋人此刻必然眼角处多添了几分艳丽的红色，那是他动情时的妩媚，或许曾被某个伤过他的心的家伙窥得几分，可是现在全部都属于自己，他用手指拨开眼前的囊袋，张开嘴巴轻巧地将对方已经开始抬头的性器含在口中，用温热的唇舌玩起了反复追逐的把戏，一点点地将其占据。王耀被凯撒刺激地浑身发颤，口中呼喊着对方的名字，双手慌乱的按在对方的脑袋上，像是在抚摸一只慵懒的卷毛狮子。

 

“凯撒，别……别闹了，真真的……来不及啊哈，你……”

 

王耀喘着粗气终于射在了对方的口中，浑身大汗淋漓，止不住的喘息让他还没来得及说点什么，就被忽然钻出来的家伙抱起来，迷迷糊糊之间餐盘摔落在地上听令哐啷响成一片，财迷属性忽然觉醒的王耀来不及张口抱怨小钱钱就这么又一次报废，就被带着腥膻气味的唇舌堵住了嘴巴。两个人紧紧抱住拥吻在一起，大有相互把对方吞进副中的架势，王耀不由自主地打开双腿缠在对方的腰间，这个瞬间他早已经忘记了自己是谁，只知道眼前这个人的身上染满了自己的味道和气息，想要，想要，甚至是更多的更加贪心的，一切。

 

腰部作为抵在餐桌上的受力点，王耀早已经感受不到时不时传来的疼痛，他仰头看向天花板，把脆弱柔软的喉咙暴露给对方，温热唇舌卷起乳珠带来的颤栗让他忍不住呻吟出声，在冲撞进自己身体的那一刻，他就已经把理智交付给感情，感情交付于欲望，一波又一波的浪潮或是轻柔或是发狠地拍打着他，即便是视觉也开始模糊。他伸手环住凯撒的脑袋，尽可能地拉近两个人之间的距离，可是明明本该是被欲海情天颠三倒四的时刻，他的意识却开始逐渐清明起来，他忽然有些无所适从，忽然觉得，如果他们之间非要有个结局的话，所有的一切都停留在这一刻是不是刚刚好。

 

“凯撒，凯撒。”

 

王耀凑过去，用力地抱住了对方，莫名的泪珠从眼角大滴大滴地滚落。

 

“我在呢，耀，我在。”凯撒温柔地回吻着对方，似乎是看穿了对方的心思，他在对方的耳畔柔声安抚着，“我不走，你在哪，我就在哪，我不会离开你的耀。”

 

王耀似乎是安心了不少，他把脑袋埋在对方的脖颈中，从凯撒的言语安慰和用力拥抱中汲取着力量，两个人紧紧地抱在一起，像是久别重逢的爱人，再也不打算分开。

 

王嘉龙面无表情地看着王耀扎着湿漉漉的马尾从那间小屋中走出来，他知道这是能够解除警戒了，于是手脚麻利地从双耳中取出耳塞，另外一旁，坐在车里的王濠镜颇有经验地取出一条宽大的毛巾和吹风机，已经比预计见面的时间过去半个小时了，大哥又要迟到了，王濠镜目光略带威胁地看向那个意|大|利派来的所谓接待成员，对方缩了缩脖子，表示绝对会对此事闭口不谈。

 

王耀一进车，那位意|大|利接待员几乎是讨好地挤出一个微笑来，“早上好，中|国先生，今天天气真好。”

 

浑身温柔气息一点点消失，王耀闭目养神，任凭王濠镜手脚麻利地为自己收拾着仪容仪表，他再度睁开眼睛，琥珀色的眼眸中只剩下秘而不宣的深不可测，“嗯。”他的声音带着几分喑哑，却在无意间透着几分性感，“天气确实很好。”

 

车窗外，阳光普照，晴空万里，确实是个好天。


End file.
